Veris
by vividfantasy7
Summary: She sees him in the Royal Gardens and feels the remnants of something old, a feeling long since buried, come to life in her heart.


Happy vday!

Continuation to Salix :)

* * *

She sees him in the Royal Gardens and feels the remnants of something old, a feeling long since buried, come to life in her heart.

It's unintentional, the way she runs into him nearly half a decade after the end of the war. She knew of him being here – he came as one of the representatives of Zaterra for the diplomatic meeting between the nations – and was prepared to meet him. In a meeting room. Surrounded by people of royal lineages, advisors and noblemen. Not in her secret sanctuary, tucked away from the world and her responsibilities, where she could be simply Talia. A woman who loves to read, study magic and kick the guards' ass at training, not the Princess of Xeris or Hero of Ephedia. But then again, there is something ironic that their first meeting after so long finds her with a book (on Earth fairytales no less) in her lap and still in training gear while he's wearing clothes that are more reminiscent of his battle suit than Zaterran royal garbs.

Time stops as their eyes meet and several seconds pass before she breathes again.

"Long time no see, Talia."

"Hello to you too, Mephisto."

A familiar smile stretches his lips as he takes a tentative step closer and mentions at the empty space next to her. Voice lost somewhere in olive orbs, she nods her consent. Her eyes avert from his as she feels his weight settle but she admonishes herself and forces her gaze to meet his. They are adults and diplomats, they can't just sit here in silence.

She turns toward him, but her movement stops when she comes face to face with curious red orbs, instead green ones, and a small body encased in obsidian scales. She yelps in surprise as it leaps at her and ends up in her lap, emerald nostrils sniffing at the hand still clutching the worn pages of her earth book. She tentatively lets go and reaches her fingers for easier access. The reptilian takes the chance happily and after a few sniffs slides against her palm.

She expects sharp and cold scales but is met with a warm softness that makes her lips curl involuntarily. There's a slight purr that intensifies as it keeps burrowing into her hand and Talia can't help the stray thought that enters her mind, comparing the small dragon to its master. She crushes it before it could properly manifest though. No need to bring up the past.

"He likes you."

Mephisto's voice is deeper but lighter than what she remembers. Talia tears her gaze from the creature and observes the man beside her. He changed since she last seen him - his hair is longer and he grew taller - but the warmth and the glint of mischief in his eyes is familiar and she let's her smile widen at the warmth that involuntarily fills her up, before she refocuses on the small pet in her arms.

"He's quite nice too." She lets her fingers wander along the creature's back, "What's his name?"

" _Roku_."

Her fingers still and the air gets stuck in her lungs as she turns to him with a questioning gaze. _He can't be serious,_ her mind sings _, it's just a joke, a misunderstanding_. There's no way he knows what that _means_ to her, to her family and she knows he would never be so cruel as to tease her like that.

There is a sudden noise in the background and a page boy stops a few feet away from them informing both royalty that they are needed by their respective peers. He stands still, apparently waiting to escort Mephisto back, but averts his eyes giving them some semblance of privacy.

Mephisto sighs and stands from the bench, but before leaving reaches for her hand, bows and presses a light kiss to her knuckles before straightening and meeting her eyes. The warmth in his olive orbs makes her ache with familiar pain. He really shouldn't give her such false hope, even if it's unintentional.

"You know, it does feel like a different world. A different life." He let's go of her hand and Roku leaves to perch on his shoulder. "Until next time, Princess Talia."

It takes her a minute to catch her breath as she watches him disappear, her eyes brimming from tears as she lets a laugh take over and her joy overflow; the dam broken. It seems it's not a false hope after all.

* * *

Roku is kirei's!


End file.
